Optical microscopes are used in a variety of applications to provide the user with an enlarged picture of a specimen in the field of view of the microscope. For example, microscopes may be used in surgical, laboratory, and quality assurance applications. Optical microscopes use visible light and a system of lenses to magnify the specimen. Many microscopes can be adjusted across a range of zoom levels during use.